


A Little Jealousy

by alexpond



Series: Yoonmin Prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Bar, Innocent Min Yoongi | Suga, Jealous Park Jimin, M/M, Oblivious Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpond/pseuds/alexpond
Summary: Someone flirts with Yoongi at a bar and Jimin's not happy about it.Yoongi has no clue.





	A Little Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakatoYMTK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakatoYMTK/gifts).



> it's 1 am and i just started writing this someone send help
> 
> stan talent stan memes stan monsta x

"Hey sweetums I'm going to get us some drinks, don't go anywhere so I don't lose you!" And Jimin was off to get him and his boyfriend Yoongi some delicious cocktails. This was a gay bar after all, and it was pride week, so not getting cocktails would be like some sort of a crime.

There were a ton of people trying to get drinks but only the hottest people seemed to get through to the bartenders. Jimin didn't like to brag, but he was actually pretty good looking. At least that's what people kept telling him - especially his lovely boyfriend. Not a day goes by that Yoongi doesn't praise his boo. If you asked for his favourite thing about Jimin, he'd reply with either 'everything', or 'his squishy mochi cheeks', depending on the day.

Jimin smiled at the thought, and then finally managed to get the bartender's attention. He asked for two of the fruitiest, most complicated drinks they had because why the fuck not? They were celebrating their third anniversary, so he could splurge a little.

The bartender was quick and just two minutes after placing his order he was on his way to his boyfriend. He made his way through the bar managing to go all the way without spilling a drop of the colourful liquid.

When he got to the table where he left Yoongi, there was someone else.

Not at the table on a chair, no.

There was a man sitting on Yoongi's lap.

Holding his hand.

What the fuck?

"Yoongi. What are you doing?" Jimin said when he reached the table. Yoongi shushed him and the man on Yoongi's lap grinned at Jimin and continued talking to Yoongi.

"...and this is the love line, it tells you how many times you fall in love in your life. Wow! You only have one line here, so that means you only have one love in your life." Yoongi looked at Jimin and he could swear that his eyes were sparkling.

"Look Jiminie! My new friend Minhyuk read from my palm that you're literally the love of my life!" He claimed excitedly and showed Jimin his palm.

Oh so that's what's going on. Nice moves, douchebag.

Minhyuk's eyes widened as he looked at Jimin.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he had a boyfriend. Sorry man, I'll just go. Yeah, bye Yoongi it was nice to meet you!" He stood up from Yoongi's lap and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"Where the heck did he run off to... He didn't even finish the reading." Yoongi pouted. Jimin sighed and sat next to Yoongi, taking his big hands into his small ones.

"Yoongi, could you tell me what just happened?" Jimin wasn't angry, he was just confused. Why would Yoongi let a stranger sit on his lap?

"Minhyuk came here and asked me if I wanted a palm reading and I said yes, sure. He said that he needs to be really close to me so he can feel all the energy surrounding us and that it would give him a much more clear sight. And something about aligning our chakras or something I don't know, but that's why he was in my lap. He was so cool, Jiminie! It was like he could really read my palm like a book." Yoongi explained enthusiastically.

Jimin thought it was endearing how he was so innocent and oblivious, but it was sometimes a bit frustrating too. Especially on moments like this, when someone was flirting with Yoongi and the poor thing didn't even realize it. He sighed and planted himself on Yoongi's lap, facing him. Jimin took Yoongi's face in his hands and pecked him on the lips.

"Baby, he was flirting with you. And not just casual flirting, no, he was pulling out all the stops. Darling I love you, but you have to be careful okay? I hate how I feel when I see you being so oblivious to other people's flirting. I know you would never cheat on me, but sometimes I just feel a little insecure. Like if you accept all their flirting, am I even that special?" Yoongi nodded and pulled Jimin close to his chest.

"I love you. Only you. I'm sorry I'm so oblivious all the time but I just got excited. You know I don't have many friends so I was happy to get one. But I guess he didn't want to be friends..." He looked sad and Jimin felt awful. Yoongi was a bit socially awkward so he had a hard time making friends. If only he could find some more friends... Jimin's face lit up when he suddenly got an idea. He stood up from Yoongi's lap and told him to wait for a moment.

Jimin went towards the dancefloor to search for the man from before. Minhyuk.

He spotted him dancing with a muscular blue haired guy who apparently didn't know what shirts were since he wasn't wearing one. He walked to them and tapped Minhyuk on his shoulder. The man turned to look at Jimin and jumped a little, not expecting so see Jimin standing there.

"Look dude, I said I was sorry for trying to hit on your man. I don't wanna fight you or anything." Jimin shook his head.

"I'm not here to fight. Okay so the thing is this: my boyfriend is socially awkward and he can be super oblivious and he wasn't even aware that you were flirting with him. He was sad when I told him that you were just trying to make a move and not be his friend. I guess I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us, and try to be friends with him? I know it's a strange thing to ask, but I just love him so much and I want to see him happy and goofing around with friends." Minhyuk looked surprised at first, but he smiled gently at Jimin and nodded.

"Sure. I could always use a friend or two. Wonho, I'll get back to you later. Now, Jiminie, show me the way." Jimin smiled and lead him back to Yoongi. He sat on his boyfriend's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Look who I found, babe. I asked if he wanted to be your friend and he said yes." Yoongi's face lit up like he was a kid on Christmas. He glanced between Minhyuk and Jimin.

"Really? You're not mad at him? Or me?" Jimin kissed his cute button nose.

"Of course I'm not mad at you darling. I'm not mad at him either, he simply didn't know. Now, Minhyuk," Jimin said and turned to the other man, "is this palm reading thing just a move, or are you actually good at it?"

Minhyuk laughed and said that it wasn't just a move. Jimin asked him to finish Yoongi's reading and then do his afterwards. They spent the rest of the night drinking together, sharing stories, and bonding over mutual hatred of broccoli.

Yoongi thought it was the best night of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin isn't really even that jealous in this, I don't know, I guess Yoongi being a smol sad bean happened
> 
> I wrote this in an hour and fifteen minutes cool
> 
> Now i am dead and i needs me some sleep
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I like broccoli


End file.
